This invention relates to mounts for imaging tables, and more particularly relates to mounts capable of accommodating various accessories and peripherals, such as accessory rails, armboards and the like.
Connection of accessories to an imaging table must meet several requirements, and there are a number of desirable features as well. The requirements are onerous because the imaging table is typically constructed of carbon fiber and other composites, making attachment difficult. The requirements are:
The mounts must reduce scatter.
The mounts must be radiolucent.
The mounts must have sufficient strength.
The mounts must be easy to place and remove.
The mounts must be easy to disinfect.
In addition to these requirements, it is desirable to have a method of attachment that also has the following characteristics:
It must be lightweight.
It must have the ability to be placed/removed while a patient is in the imaging position without disturbing the patient, and in a brief period of time
It must have the ability to mount without interference to the table comfort pad.
Current mounts are either of the clamping variety, or, are an enclosed, slip-on box. This invention uses an open design that is slip on, but does not have the attendant problems of the box design. A comparative ranking of the various approaches, including the preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown below:
In summary, the preferred embodiment of the present invention addresses the problems presented by prior known mounts and provides a solution.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is useful in a medical table comprising an upper surface, a lower surface, a first edge portion and a second edge portion. In such an environment, the preferred embodiment provides a mount for supporting accessories comprising:
a first lip adapted to be carried by the first edge portion;
a second lip adapted to be carried by the second edge portion; and
a cross member coupling the first lip with the second lip, whereby the mount is able to move along the table while carried by the first lip and second lip.
By using a mount with the foregoing features, all the advantages described in the table of the background section can be realized. In addition, the preferred embodiment of the invention is highly beneficial to the clinician and technologist who use imaging tables for interventional procedures. Virtually all such procedures have a need for an accessory (or peripheral) device to be attached to the table to successfully complete the procedure. The preferred embodiment is superior to existing designs as described above. In addition, the preferred embodiment improves patient comfort, ease of access to peripherals in the event of an interventional emergency, may reduce radiation exposure to patients and clinicians, and requires less time to clean post-procedure.